The Meowing Of Love
by shker
Summary: Yashiro thought of an evil plan that he could use to level up the relationship between Kyouko and Ren. A plan that involves the secret of the Hizuri family: the ability to transform into animal when being hugged.


**For readers of my other fanfiction: Fight for this love!, I did not give up on it. I just thought of writing this while watching Fruits Basket (for like.. the sixth time now?), so I decided to write it before I forget:D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT.**

The males in the Hizuri's family have been born with a secret that only members of their family know about- they transform into different animals for 12 hours when they are hugged by the **same **gender, ie other **males.** And today, the secret had been exposed to the manager of Tsuruga Ren; Yashito Yukihito. How? It was through the old fashioned way that you keep getting from anime: The trip, fall and accidental hug.

The whole process took place when the two men were on the way to Ren's car in the parking lot. Thanks god there was no one else there at that time. Well, no one until right after the incident. Ren promised to send Kyouko home after their film earlier on since he was 'going to somewhere near her place'. Of course, that was only an excuse he made up so he could spend a longer time with Kyouko.

"Err.. Where is Tsuruga-san?" Kyouko searched around for her senpai around the parking lot but failed to locate him. This was when she finally gave Yashiro a good look, and noticed the animal he had holding on his hand. She ran towards Yashiro and grabbed the animal from him, "Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Whose cat is this? Is it yours? It's soooo cuteee! The brown patches on its white fur are just enough, its eyes are so big and round and—" she rubbed the cat on her face, "its hair is so smooth!"

"Oh Tsuruga-san… Err.. He.. um.. got called by Takarada-san for an emergency meeting. I am afraid he can't send us back today.." Yashiro thought hard for an explanation, he thought it would be best not to tell Kyouko the truth since there must be a reason why Ren didn't tell anyone himself.

"Oh okay. Eh? Aren't those Tsuruga-san's clothes that he had on earlier on? Why are they on the ground..?"

"T-T-Takarada-san! Oh I mean, Takarada-san asked him to get changed before the meeting, so he just changed here. Ahaha.. haha.."

"Here? Oh he could have just gone to the toilet or something…" Kyouko blushed at the thought.

"Yeah. Haha I guess the meeting was really urgent…" *Ting* The evil-Yashiro-bulb lighted up, he thought of a plan, a plan that might help to push Ren forward and end his senpai-kouhai relationship with Kyouko and proceed to another level. "Oh Kyouko-chan~~ Don't you think this cat is reeeeeally cute?" He was almost floating with joy with an idiotic grin on his face as he asked. Ren could sense that Yashiro had something danger planned in his mind, he turned to stare at Yashiro.

"Y-Yeah, it is" Kyouko was frightened by the overwhelming pink aura that Yashiro seemed to be emitting.

"Then, can you please take care of it for today, pleaseeee?" Yashiro gave this puppy eyes look to Kyouko. "It's my cat, but I will be busy to take care of it today~~ Poor R-Rene-chan will have to be alone without food if I were to leave it at home.."

"In that case, just leave it to me! I am done with my work anyway." Kyouko stated. She slowly caressed Ren's head, not knowing it was actually her senpai she was doing that do. Ren, or maybe, 'Rene' was secretly enjoying it, which it unconsciously purred as she was touching him. "So you are Rene, right? Awww you are so cute~"

"I demand a clear explanation from you tomorrow, kekekeke" Yashiro whispered to Ren's ears before he left. "So I will leave it to you then. Thanks! See you tomorrow~"

Kyouko walked home with Rene on her hand. If it weren't for him being a cat now, he won't be able to hide the blush on his face when Kyouko is holding him right in front of her chest.

"I am back~" Kyouko said as she entered the restaurant, but silence greeted her. "Oh yeah! I forgot they are on holiday now!" The Darumaya's couple was out on a holiday for 3 nights since it was their wedding anniversary. They don't normally celebrate, but now that Kyouko has more money from acting, she insisted on paying for them to repay their kindness towards her. "So it will just be the two of us tonight eh? Hehe" Kyouko smiled innocently as she looked at Rene.

"M-Meow~" Rene thought that it was best to respond a little, otherwise it will be kinda weird for a cat to stay silent the whole time.

"Haha, you meow so weirdly, but you are still reeeeeeally cute! Anyway, let's wait here alright? I will just get changed upstairs and prepare dinner for us." She patted Rene's head before she left.

_Oh damn Yashiro! I will kill him tomorrow!_ Rene thought. He hates to admit it, but he was secretly enjoying Kyouko's touch every now and then. Ever since he was born, it was actually the first time he thought that being born with this ability is not that bad after all.

"Awww you didn't move an inch like I told you! Obedient cat~" She patted Rene again before she put on her apron and headed to the kitchen.

_Ten minutes later.._

"Ouch!" Kyouko yelled, she accidentally cut her finger as she was chopping onions. Hearing that, Rene quickly ran up to Kyouko to see what happened. Kyouko squatted down to the floor when she noticed Rene coming.

"You are worried? Hehe. It's just a small cut, see." Kyouko showed Rene her finger, it wasn't actually** that** small of a cut, it was actually bleeding. Without realizing what he was doing, Rene continuously licked Kyouko's blood away from her fingers. He only came into his mind when Kyouko laughed. _W-What was I doing? It.. It must be my cat's instinct! It wasn't me!_

It all happened too fast, Rene was still recovering from what he did earlier on when Kyouko held him up and laid a soft kiss on his nose. "Thank you." She put him down and continued preparing their meals. Rene sat there dumbfounded, still shocked from what just happened, not knowing that the night was still long…

After their meals, Kyouko brought Rene to the bathroom. _No, please god. Tell me this is not what I think it is._ Rene thought, it was not that Kyouko was that unattractive that he didn't want to see. It was actually the other way round, he was not sure if he could hold himself any longer if he saw what he had always.. wanted to see. And he didn't think that he will be able to resist the temptation and not look.

"Let's shower~" Kyouko stripped in front of him. Surprisingly, his conscience pulled through, he had his paws covering his eyes the whole time. Well.. One of his paws might have slipped a little in the middle but that was only for a few milliseconds. But he couldn't do anything to help after that when Kyouko was washing him up.

"Neh, Rene." Kyouko suddenly said. "I am only telling you this cause I know you won't tell anyone else.."

Rene finally looked at Kyouko in the eyes. All this time he had been trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"I.. thought I will not love anymore but.. I guess.. I was wrong." Rene's heart almost sank hearing this. _Who could it be..?_

"That person.. I can never tell him my feelings. Well.. Even if I do, nothing will happen. It might even be awkward for us. I don't want that. Haha. I would rather it stay the way it is now.. I don't deserve someone like him. He is like.. the top star in Japan? And I am only someone new who just debuted."

_Could it be Fuwa Sho! Did she get back with that b*stard?_

"Haha I wonder why I am telling you this.. I just felt that I can tell you anything! Hehe. You kinda feel like that person that I like.. Anyway, we are done now. I'm gonna dry you up first."

Rene was too disheartened to do anything when Kyouko was getting dressed. He was not even trying to cover his eyes, nor was he attempting to look. He just didn't care anymore. After blowing her hair dry, she prepared the futon for the night. She placed Rene next to her, and covered both of them with blanket.

"You.. smell kinda like Ren…" Kyouko said as her hands reached out to pull Rene towards her, and fell asleep as she was talking. Rene's eyes widened. _Was it my imagination or did she just call me.. Ren..?_ His little heart was thumping rapidly next to Kyouko. He wasn't able to sleep at all the whole night, not after what Kyouko said. _Could it be.. me that she is in love with? _He thought, but he quickly shoved that idea away before he gave himself some false hope. He just wouldn't think that Kyouko will be in love with him when she had always been trying to emphasize on their sempai-kouhai relationship.

*Poof* It was 4am in the morning. He transformed back to Ren. Yes, everyone, he was naked. But no, that did not wake Kyouko up. He tried to get out of the bed before Kyouko wakes up, but Kyouko was holding onto him so tightly that he could not move. _What should I do now? She will definitely misunderstand me if she wakes up now. Great. This is what I get for getting too happy yesterday._

Just when he was about to lose hope for good, there was a light which shined through; it was the light of hope. Kyouko loosened her grip and turned to the other side of her bed. Ren quickly got up, and hurried towards the door.

"Tsuruga-san.. Ren, I love you.." Kyouko murmured in her sleep. All of Ren's hesitation earlier on faded away, he was so happy to be loved back by the person he has longed for, though he never thought that his feelings would be returned. However, despite how much he wanted to hug Kyouko and tell her how he feels, he knew he shouldn't. Not unless he wants to be thought as a pervert who just randomly sneaks up to a person's room naked and confess. He immediately left before it was too late, called Yashiro to bring some clothes over, and went back to his condominium.

_That morning_..

"I AM SORRY YASHIRO-SAN! I WOKE UP AND RENE JUST DISAPPEARED! I TRIED TO LOOK ALL OVER THE PLACE FOR RENE BUT I COULDN'T FIND IT!" Kyouko was down on her knees, crying and apologizing to Yashiro that morning.

"Oh calm down, calm down Kyouko-chan. Rene is.." Yashiro turned to look at Ren, only to receive a murderous stare from him, and he continued, "Rene is back in my apartment now.."

"Really? But how?" Kyouko had finally stopped crying.

"Err.. well.. he walked back by himself? You know.. cats.. they have got good instincts. Hahaha" Yashiro laughed awkwardly, praying that Kyouko will just believe in his lies.

"Oh! That's true! Haha. I guess good stamina too! Cause if you live about 3 hours away from my place isn't it! Anyway, glad that he is fine!" She smiled politely as she slowly headed to the door. "I guess I will be going now then, have to get ready for the filming. See you guys later!"

"Wait! Kyouko!" Ren walked up to her before she left. He held her face with one of his hands, whereas another hand reaching out for the light switch behind her.

*_lights off*_

"I love you **too, **Kyouko" He whispered in her ear, and laid a kiss on her soft lips.

*_lights on*_

"Oops, sorry Yashiro-san, my hands slipped and turned off the light accidentally." He smiled brightly at him, not the usual fake gentleman smile, but a genuine smile that showed that he was really happy. "See you later, Kyouko-chan" He said over his shoulder as he headed back to the sofa he was sitting on earlier on.

**Yay done! My very first one-shot. Hehe. I had fun writing it~ Please do tell me what you think about it:)**


End file.
